Noche de película
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Hinata va a quedarse solo en casa, y no se le.ocurre alguien que no sea Kageyama para pedirle que le acompañe. [KageHina]


Hinata actuaba extraño. Y por extraño quiero decir que más de lo normal. Varias veces Kageyama notó que la mirada de Hinata estaba sobre él, y la desviaba cuando él le miraba. Como si quisiera hablarle, pero terminaba sin decirle nada. O comenzaba a hablar, pero acababa desviando el tema o simplemente cerrando la boca, lo cual era totalmente raro.

Así fue durante todas las horas libres que les coincidían entre clases y en las cuales se juntaban en el instituto. Como era Viernes, se desocupaban unas horas antes y tenían más tiempo para practicar.

Y como siempre, al acabar la práctica, Kageyama se puso una chaqueta, tomó su bolso y se lo colgó al hombro. Hinata tomó su bolso y se apresuró a seguirlo.

El sol acababa de esconderse, por lo que aún unos pocos rayos escapaban y lograban que el cielo luciera un hermoso tono rojizo.

―Kageyama. ―su voz sonó desganada, aunque realmente estaba amortiguada por una inusual timidez.

El aludido emitió un ruido y ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

―Quiero... quiero preguntarte algo.

Ahora era Kageyama quién lo veía y Hinata quien desviaba la mirada.

―Hazlo. ―ordenó.

―Más bien, es pedirte algo...

―Hazlo ya, idiota.

―¿Te quedarías esta noche conmigo?

Un cruce de miradas y un incómodo silencio fueron lo que siguió luego de esa inesperada pregunta.

―¿Que yo... qué? ―Kageyama fruncía el ceño.

―¡No pienses otras cosas! Yo... ¡No me mires así! ―su cara poco a poco comenzó a enrojecer. ―Es que... mis padres no van a estar, y tampoco mi hermana, y yo no quise viajar con ellos para poder ir a las prácticas, pero no pensé en que iba a tener que pasar la noche solo hasta ahora...

―¿Te da miedo quedarte solo en tu propia casa?

Hinata no respondió; hizo una mueca y Kageyama suspiró.

―¿Por qué yo?

―Porque... ―lo pensó por un momento; no tenía idea. Sólo sabía que, la primera persona que extrañaba al estar a solas, era a Kageyama . ―Eres quien vive más cerca. ―mintió.

Kageyama pareció pensarlo un momento.

―Pudiste decirme antes, para poder avisar.

―¿Entonces no puedes?

Vio sus ojos al preguntarle eso y simplemente no pudo decirle que no. Sabía que había intentado decírselo antes; ahora se daba cuenta. Y conocía a Hinata. Tal vez estuvo todo el día buscando las palabras adecuadas y acabó entrando en pánico y soltándolas como fuera que pasaran por su mente.

―Está bien. ―murmuró, y los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron. ―Llamaré para avisar desde tu casa. Es sólo por esta noche, ¿No?

Hinata asintió.

―Ellos vuelven mañana durante la tarde.

Kageyama volvió a suspirar, y la caminata siguió calle abajo en silencio. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo, y un nublado cielo nocturno ambientaba su camino.

.

―¿Cómo se supone que matemos el tiempo? ―Kageyama se había esparcido en el sillón de la sala; bastante a gusto, porque nunca se sentía incómodo en la casa de Hinata, en especial cuando estaban solos.

―Uhm... ¿Durmiendo? ―soltó, como si pensara en voz alta, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigió Kageyama, agregó: ―No lo sé. ¿¡A qué hora se supone que te duermes!? Podemos... ¿Ver una película?

Suspiró y se esparció más en el sillón. Luego se levantó y lo encaró.

―Dime dónde está el baño. ―Hinata apuntó un pasillo oscuro, por el cual Kageyama se encaminó. ―Y yo elijo la película. ―decidió, elevando la voz.

Hinata suspiró, resignado. Se dirigió a la repisa y pensó en cual película podría elegir; no tenía idea acerca de sus gustos, de todos modos. Volvió al sillón y se sentó.

Cuando Kageyama volvió, Hinata apuntó la repisa, y se volvió a acomodar mientras el Rey revolvía las carátulas.

Volteó y le enseñó una.

―¿Qué?

―¡Si te parece bien esta, idiota!

Hinata hizo una mueca y se levantó a verla de cerca. Era de terror, y jamás la había visto. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la casa.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Si quieres.

Kageyama frunció el ceño y se la dio; Hinata metió el cd en el lector, tomó el control y se fue a sentar junto a él.

―No sabía que te gustaban las películas de terror.

―No me gustan. ―dijo Kageyama.

Hinata suspiró. Sencillamente, no valía la pena preguntar.

En el momento en que puso la película y se acomodó en el sillón, empezó a cabecear.

En la película aparecía el típico grupo de amigos que iba riendo en un auto, y tomaban la ruta equivocada. Se perdían y se adentraban en el bosque, y el auto se detenía, y hacían tomas desde dentro del bosque.

Sus ojos se cerraban solos, y entre bostezo y bostezo, no supo más de la película.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y le costó unos segundos reaccionar y darse cuenta de que los gritos de la película lo habían despertado. Estaba apoyado en el hombro de Kageyama, y las luces de la sala estaban apagadas. Cuando se removió para acomodarse, Kageyama levantó su mano y Hinata pudo enfocar la pantalla del televisor: le estaba bajando el volumen.

Medio dormido, ni siquiera le dio vueltas a aquella acción.

Sintió frío al cambiar levemente la posición en la que estaba, así que volvió a acurrucarse en el sillón, moviéndose para que la misma chaqueta de Kageyama le cubriera la visión de la pantalla. No quería ver nada de eso, de todos modos.

Kageyama no le habló ni nada, así que volvió a caer dormido enseguida.

La siguiente vez que sus ojos se abrieron, ni siquiera supo por qué fue. Sólo miró la pantalla del televisor y vio a un sujeto vestido de negro, con una máscara de gas ensangrentada y reventando la cabeza de una chica con un extintor de fuego.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y supo que los gritos de los demás chicos en la película le quedarían grabados en la mente al menos durante toda la semana.

Todos los demás corrieron, y el sujeto volteó lentamente.

De un momento a otro, todos los sonidos de la película fueron llevados a cero, y alternaban los pasos del sujeto con las respiraciones agitadas de los chicos corriendo, y una música que paralizaba todo cuando encontraba a cada uno en el bosque.

Hinata estaba espantado. Se había sentado derecho en el sillón, y ni siquiera se fijó en que Kageyama estaba mirándolo.

Había despertado, al parecer, en la peor parte. Cuando todos estaban muertos, y la pantalla se puso negra, sintió un impulso por tantear el sillón hasta dar con Kageyama; necesitaba comprobar que seguía a su lado.

Pero comenzaron a aparecer los créditos, y las letras blancas iluminaron sutilmente sus caras.

Kageyama bostezó y lo miró.

―Malísima.

Hinata ni siquiera quería caminar hasta el baño.

―Lo era. ―dijo.

―Ni siquiera la viste.

―¡Vi el final!

Kageyama le hizo una mueca, y Hinata se levantó, bufando. Y caminó por el pasillo oscuro para llegar al baño.

Al entrar, vio rápidamente cada espejo y cada esquina. Abrió la cortina de la ducha, con el corazón detenido, y comprobó que no hubiera nadie.

Claro que no había nadie, pero estaba asustado y se sentía perseguido.

No sabe por qué accedió a ver esa estúpida película.

Después de enjuagar su cara y lavarse las manos, salió del baño y se aguantó con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de correr directo a la sala sin mirar atrás el pasillo oscuro.

Cuando volvió donde Kageyama, sabía que estaba tenso, y tal vez el susto se reflejaba en su cara, pero pensó que no era algo perceptible... Hasta que Kageyama lo vio y comenzó a reír.

―¿Qué?

―Eres una nena. ―soltó, aún riendo.

―¡No es verdad!

―Te reto a llegar hasta el final del pasillo y volver, caminando.

Negó con la cabeza.

―Nena. ―volvió a decirle Kageyama.

―¡No tengo que probarte nada!

―Acepta que estás asustado.

―No estoy asustado.

Kageyama tomó su mochila, que estaba junto al sillón, y se la puso sobre los hombros.

―Entonces, si no estás asustado, yo...

―¡No! No te... ―fue a quitarle la mochila para que no se fuera. ―Si estoy asustado; ¿contento?

―Satisfecho. ―aclaró, sonriendo.

Hinata lo vio pasar triunfante frente a él y le dieron ganas de lanzarle la mochila. Era extraño cuanto lo odiaba a ratos y lo necesitaba en partes iguales.

―Entonces... ¿dónde debería dormir?

―Eh... ¿conmigo? ―no quiso hacer contacto visual.

―¿En serio?

―¡No se lo diré a nadie! Por favor. No quiero dormir sólo.

―¿Qué no duermes siempre sólo?

―Pero... no siempre veo películas así antes de dormir...

Kageyama suspiró.

―Eres insufrible.

Hinata sonrió.

―¿Entonces si?

―Si, bien.

―Bien... queda subiendo las escaleras.

―Y...

―Tú primero.

Kageyama puso la palma de su mano sobre su cara.

―Oh, de verdad eres insufrible. ―de todos modos comenzó a subir las escaleras, con Hinata siguiendolo. ―¿Sí puedo hacer un fuerte con almohadas para no tener que tocarte?

―Claro. ―dijo, distraído. Entonces pensó en lo que había dicho. ―¡Oye! ¡Yo tampoco quiero tocarte, idiota!

A pesar de todo, Hinata sentía el buen ambiente. Y a pesar de todo, sentía que era agradable estar con él. Estar en su propia casa, diciéndole cómo llegar a su cuarto porque le da miedo abrir las puertas, y que de todos modos las cosas sigan siendo agradables, eso era algo que tal vez no estaba valorando lo suficiente.

Cuando entraron en su cuarto, Kageyama fue el primero en quitarse las zapatillas y meterse entre la ropa de cama. Se acomodó enseguida, y no armó ningún fuerte de almohadas, lo que hizo que Hinata sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Se sentó junto a él. Kageyama se había acomodado dándole la espalda, así que Hinata se quitó las zapatillas y se acostó, apagando las luces y dándole la espalda también.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero seguía sin parecerle incómodo.

Al sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca le hizo olvidar por completo la película, y no tardó nada en quedarse dormido.

.

Por la mañana, quién sabe a qué hora, Kageyama abrió los ojos y le tomó un segundo visualizar a la pequeña niña de cabellos alborotados de color naranja viéndolo risueña desde el marco de la puerta. Y otro segundo en notar su brazo dormido, voltear y encontrarse con el rostro de Hinata demasiado cerca y dormido sobre su hombro. Se le cayó todo. ¿En que momento de la noche se habían abrazado?

La niña se rió de su cara y se fue. Kageyama sintió que cualquier cosa hubiera sido menos humillante que eso.

Sopló el rostro de Hinata para despertarlo.

Este frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos, lo miró y se volvió a acomodar. Le dio exactamente igual estar sobre él.

―Tu hermana acaba de vernos. ―le dijo.

―¿Qué? ―ahora si sus ojos estaban abiertos.

―Que tu hermana acaba de-

―Si te escuché la primera vez. ¿Estás seguro?

―Acaba de asomarse en la puerta.

―Pero no se supone que... ¿seguro que era mi hermana? ¿la has visto antes?

―Era igual a ti. Aún más pequeña.

Hinata le golpeó el estómago por debajo de la ropa, y Kageyama aprovechó que aún estaba sobre su brazo para apretarlo con ambos brazos y meterlo bajo las sábanas. Hinata siguió forcejeando mientras se reía a carcajadas de la situación, contagiando a Kageyama.

De pronto, escucharon una tercer risa, y el sonido del flash de una cámara. Se destaparon y miraron ambos hacia la puerta, y Hinata ahora si pudo ver a su hermana, mientras el flash los iluminaba una vez más.

Entonces ella les sonrió y volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo, esta vez gritando:

―¡Mamá, Shoyo tiene novio!

Kageyama le hizo una mueca, y Hinata se destapó y corrió sin zapatos tras ella.

―Ay, no. ¡Natsu!

Kageyama simplemente negó con la cabeza, y volvió a reír.

Si le hubieran dicho que iba a pasárselo tan bien hace doce horas, no se lo hubiera creído. Supuso que Hinata iba a necesitar ayuda con esa explicación, así que se levantó para ir tras él.

* * *

 _ **20/09/17**_

 _ **Santiago de Chile**_


End file.
